El gran pequeño plan
by charly amethyst rios
Summary: Contra parte de "Celos, tengo celos" de Rubi de fuego. vista desde Ariel Sincere, Diamond sincere Heart y Sarah Scott


**Disclaimer: los personajes de este One-shot (en su mayoria), pertenecen a Rick Riordan y a la mitología Griega, yo solo jugué un poco con los dioses y con mis OC**

 **Aviso: _Este fic no participa en el Reto : "Este soy yo" no en el reto:Limpiando el ático de los retos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._**

 ** _Aviso 2: los personajes de Bianca y selene Zeal pertenecen a Roxanne vega, los personajes de Angelica Dreamer y Arthur Aconute pertenecen a Rubi de fuego, los personajes Shiro Matoi y Zack Gyoko, pertencen a Zack Gyoko_**

 **Espero lo disfruten**

* * *

La observaba, oculto en un árbol, mientras ella observaba a Dia y a Selene, ¿Irónico?, tal vez. Vi como Arthur se acercaba a donde yo estaba oculto, después de hablar con Angy

-No sé quién es peor, ella por espiarlos o tú por espiarla mientras los espía-dijo Arthur

-No me arrepiento de nada-dije bajando del árbol-Por cierto ¿qué le dijiste?

-No puedo decirte nada, es parte del plan de Dia-me dijo-Por cierto, el me pidió que fueras a la cabaña de lady Hestia.

-¿Y puedo saber para que me quiere?

-Nop-me contesto- nos vemos en la noche, tengo un disfraz que hacer.

-¿A qué se referirá?-me pregunte cuando lo vi marcharse

Pase un rato más viendo a angy, hasta que se levantó y se marchó. Camine hacia donde estaba, Dia y Selene se levantaron

-Por fin se fue- dijo Selene, la cual se levantó- ya me estaba doliendo el…

-Tengo hambre, ¿tú no?-la interrumpió Dia y volteo para donde estaba-Oh, hola Ariel

-Hola Dia, hola Sel-salude, acercándome-¿Para qué me querías?

-¿Te estaba buscando?-dijo confundido-Oh, ya recuerdo

-No lo recuerdas- le pregunto Selene, y Dia solo negó con la cabeza-Dia nos contó cómo lo que sientes hacia Angy, y decidimos ayudarte.

-Y me dirán de que rayos se trata-les pregunte sin perder el control de mi ira

Le había comentado a Dia mis sentimientos hacia angélica, aunque no hacía falta él ya los había descubierto

Flashback

-Yo solo quiero decirle: Angélica Dreamer, yo te amo-le había dicho en la cabaña de lady Hestia

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?, o sea no es que me moleste que no espié a Selene y a mí-dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa- pero Sel dice que puede ser malo para ella, y yo concuerdo con eso

-Igual yo pienso eso-había dicho-pero no puedo decírselo, porque yo sé que al que ama es a ti y no a mí.

-Bueno, yo podría, ya sabes-dijo sacando la hoja del diario de su padre-dar un pequeño empujón hacia la dirección adecuada

-No, tú mismo me dijiste que no se pueden jugar con los sentimientos de alguien

-De echo tu padre me lo dijo a mí y yo te lo dije a ti-explico- creo que intentaba jugar teléfono descompuesto

Fin del Flashback

-Bueno, hoy en la noche habrá una fiesta de disfraces- dijo Sel- Pero no te preocupes, Dia ya consiguió tu disfraz

-No fue tan difícil, solo tuve que adaptar unos trajes que encontré/compre a los hijos de Hermes-dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa- además es divertido coser, solo me pique con la aguja 5 veces

-Ok, ¿y eso como porque me importa?

-Por que hoy es la noche en la que por fin harás lo que más quiere-dijo Dia- decirle "Angélica Dreamer, yo te amo"

-Oye cuidado, todavía puede seguir por aquí- lo regaño sel

-De hecho ya se fue-les dije-¿pero que van a hacer?

-Oh solo te tienes que preocupar por ir al claro de arquería con el disfraz que deje en tu cama-dijo Dia rápidamente- así de fácil.

-De hecho lo complicado vienen después-dijo sel, preocupándome- pero si todo sale como lo planeamos…

\- Dudo que salga mal-dijo Dia

Me mandaron a la cabaña, y cuando llego la hora me puse el disfraz que Día había hecho, era un traje rosa pálido, bonito, pero tenía unos agujeros en la espalda, supongo que dia quería que lo usara con mis alas (tonto).

Al llegar al claro de arquería, vi que había unas mesas con refrigerios y ponche, también había un aparato para música (no recuerdo como se llama, pero lo utilizan los Dj)

-¿Dia que hiciste?-dije sorprendido

-Yo, nada-dijo- lo único que conseguí fue el permiso para hacer la fiesta y la comida la conseguí del pabellón.

-Yo conseguí la máquina-dijo Sarah, apareciendo de la nada- digamos que les di información confidencial a los hermanos Stoll.

-Claro. ¿Ahora me dirás de que trata el plan?- pregunte sin ánimos

-Bueno, primero haremos como si fuera una fiesta normal, lo que no dijimos es que es una fiesta de pareja-dijo Dia

-¿De qué?-dije sorprendido

-Parejas-repitió Dia- Como sea. Sel vendrá conmigo y bi vendrá con shiro

-Zack estará conmigo y lamentablemente Arthu será el único sin pareja-completo Sarah

-Pensé que vendría con Mari-dijo sorprendido Dia

-Pues te equivocaste- lo corrigió la hija de moro- lo rechazo brutalmente. En la segunda parte del plan tú hablaras con ella un rato y luego dirás que tienes que ir a otra parte

-Y por último bailaras con ella y la besaras. Y si todo sale bien, mañana en la mañana serán novios-termino de decir Dia

-Ok suena bien, pero aún me queda duda un pequeño detalle-dije calmadamente, para luego gritar- Y CÓMO QUIERES QUE BAILE CON ELLA SI AL QUE QUIERE ES A TI Y NO A MI BRUTO

-Oh se nos olvidaba ese pequeño detalle-dijo Dia- Te pondrás mi disfraz, aprovechando la distracción

-No me gusta para nada este plan- dije

Empezaron a llegar todos, incluso Arthu, el cual conto como fue rechazado brutalmente por la prima de Sel.

-Te dijimos que no la invitaras- trataron de consolarlo Sel y Bi

La fiesta marcho genial, como a las once llego Angy y al no tener pareja fue a sentarse juto a la comida.

Dia me hizo señas de que fuera con ella y me acerque

-Buena fiesta, ¿cierto?-le pregunte, sentándome a su lado-Todos se divierten

-Claro- contesto, sin apartar la vista de Dia-Pensé que vendría con alguien

-No, vine solo. Aunque es algo incómodo- dije, recordando elplan. Luego lo rectifique- a lo que me refiero es que, Sarah, Dia y Bi tienen pareja, y bueno yo estoy aquí contigo…solo.

-Oh, disculpa, no me refería a eso-se disculpó viéndome a los ojos, tal vez pensó que me incomode

Hace tiempo, exactamente cuándo nos volvimos amigos, ella me dijo que el chico que le gustaba (Dia) nunca le haría caso y yo le dije que éramos iguales en ese aspecto.

Bueno tenía que seguir con el plan.

-Entiendo, bueno voy al baño, no te diviertas demasiado-dije y me levante para ir hacia los baños

Cuando llegue al punto donde ya nadie me veía, cambie mi rumbo hacia las cabañas, donde Dia ya me esperaba

-Tardaste, ven vamos a cambiarnos-dijo haciendo pantomima de ver un reloj en su pulsera

-Dia, no me gusta este plan -le decía mientras se quitaba su disfraz y se ponía su ropa-no creo que funcione

-Tonterías, claro que funcionara, Sel y Sarah lo planearon todo-dijo ofreciéndome su traje

-Oh, me hace sentir mejor que una chica distraída y una que solo ve catástrofes planeen mi vida romántica-dije sarcásticamente

-Que bien-dijo feliz, sin notar el sarcasmo-creía que estabas enojado, ven te pondré el antifaz.

Termine de ponerme el disfraz y Dia me había acomodo el cabello, el cual era más largo que el suyo

-Bueno, así si nos parecemos, pero mi cabello es más largo, se soltara. Además mi piel es morena y la tuya blanca, sin decir que yo tengo los ojos negros y tu café.

-De hecho son de color miel, pero eso no se notara en la obscuridad-dijo- ahora deja de poner pretextos, tu princesa te espera

Sali de la cabaña y me recibió Selene sonriendo

-Quedaste igual a Dia- dijo viéndome-ahora ve solo para que no sospeche. Sarah cambiara la música y Bi despejara la pista de baile para que bailen- conto su plan- Mucha suerte

-Gracias sel-le agradecí y fui al claro

No estaba de acuerdo con este plan, pero empezaba a creer que funcionaria. Al llegar observe que todo seguía igual, Angy estaba sentada en aquel tronco y Bi y Sarah seguían bailando con Shiro y Zack respectivamente

Fui a sentarme junto a Angy, la cual me pregunto por Selene, ella estaba segura de que yo era Dia. Empecé a ponerme nervioso, trate de relajarme y solo encogí los hombros a forma de respuesta.

Después me levante enfrente de ella y le ofrecí mi mano, a forma de invitación de baile

-¿Q-quieres bailar? ¿C-conmigo?-tartamudeo

La jale de la mano y apenas y pude notar cuando Sarah cambio la música, una muy romantica y pegajosa.

Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, tan bien que pensé que todo funcionaria y ella no se enojaría conmigo.

Al terminar la canción me acerque y le di un suave beso en sus dulces labios, estaba tan feliz que olvide que estaba disfrazado, y tenía hasta medianoche (torpes ideas de Dia)

-¿Q-quien eres- pregunto Angy separándose de mi

Voltee y vi que Dia había regresado con Sel, ya era tan tarde. Salí corriendo sin contestarle y mi cabello se soltó de repente.

Al llegar a la cabaña, me quite el disfraz y me puse mi ropa normal. No puedo creer que me dejara convencer tan fácil, de seguro angy ahora me odiaba otra vez.

De repente entro alguien a la cabaña

-Hola Ari, ¿por qué no volviste?-pregunto Dia- Angy estuvo preguntando por ti

-Por tu culpa ahora me odia-dije desde mi cama

-En realidad no- dijo Selene- ella no se llegó a enterar que el del disfraz eras tú y solo pregunto por ti por si lo conocías

-no volveré a seguir uno de tus planes-dije y me acosté poniendo la almohada sobre mi cabeza

En parte estaba eufórico y en otra estaba triste. Tal vez al final si tenía una oportunidad con Angelica, o tal vez no.


End file.
